User blog:DemonisAOH/Raining Blood, Deleted Scene: Shade talks to Eve about Miricle
Ah, what a wonderful little thing. Here is a deleted scene that I wanted to leave out of the actual book, but Rayne and I found too funny to do as such. Ah, what my weird little mind can come up with. With all the absolute randomness going on around me, I decided this would be a good time to talk to mom. I focused, trying to just get my spiritual signal out to her. ~~ It worked. Well, to an extent. Instead of my mother, I saw Eve, completely naked, getting into a hot tub. Not the best sight ever, but none of my business. “Um, Eve, why are you here and not my mother?” I asked. Eve was obviously surprised, considering the fact that after I said a single word the slipped and did a face-plant right into the hot tub water, in which she screamed. After a few seconds, her head popped out of the water, looking as though she was a mere teenager. Her head was covered in bubbles while she covered her breasts and glared at me with pure distain. “Um … Miss Eve, is this a bad time?” She just glared at me. “Well considering I am naked in a hot tub about to get pampered by Yan here, I doubt it would be. Don’t you agree?” I just looked at her in confusion. Was I dealing with a goddess or a teen whom just wanted to be pampered all day and night? As she settled back in the tub and put her feet out for Yan to paint her toenails, she looked at me and smiled. “So did you like what you saw?” I hesitated, and then finally managed to speak. “I saw nothing?” “Got that one right, Shade. First thing you have done right today. So what troubles you enough to make you come here and interrupt my pampering?” “I wanted to talk to my mother about this Miricle chick.” I said with simplicity in my tone. “And I was supposed to know that how, exactly? It’s not like I can read your mind. Oh wait, I totally can. The only reason I don’t is because I am afraid I will be deafened by the static coming in. Oh, sorry, did I hurt your feelings? Good, you are a man … child … thing. What are you anyway?” “I am the son of your best friend, Eve. That is all you need to know.” “Well be like that. Maybe I won’t help you after all.” She said with a smirk on her face. “Well if you aren’t going to help me, maybe I should just get in the hot tub too. Make this trip worth my while.” Eve looked at me with that dear-in-the-headlight look. “Ok, ok, what do you want?” “I want to know what is up with this girl named Miricle. She claims to be the biggest fan that my siblings and I have. How is that?” Eve looked at me with a blank expression. “Seriously? You have a problem with having a fan? Dear me, man, you are such a wuss. Get in touch with your kinder side.” I just stared at her. I still wasn’t sure if I was talking to Eve or her teenaged daughter, so I decided to lay down the law. Well, I decided to, but I never got around to it. “So has my insight been helpful, Shade?” She asked happily. “Absolutely.” I said. “Seriously?” “No,” I said as I disappeared and went back into my body. ~~ Category:Blog posts